


Doodles for 'Visionary' by Esama

by OftheValkyrie



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Body Modification, Drawing, Fan Art, Fanart of fanfic, M/M, Time Travel, a different kind of fix it, naruto character fusion, naruto doodles, naruto fan art, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/OftheValkyrie
Summary: These are a series of Naruto fan doodles inspired by Esama's fanfiction story 'Visionary'So I stumbled across this super different time travel fic where Kakashi, Obito, and Naruto go back in time to stop the 4th Shinobi war but get fused together in the process. It's what basically amounts to a Naruto gem fusion cross over with some crack, a whole lot of body positivity, and an adorably sexually confused good!orochimaru thrown in there as well.It's not being updated but it ends in a good place and you all should read it. I'm still not over how attached I got to the e v e r y t h i n g about this.I low key think I need way more Naruto fusions in my life, its the ULTIMATE exercise in teamwork. Even better than a 'get along shirt' lmao.Made with Adobe Photoshop cc 2018 and a cintiq <3





	Doodles for 'Visionary' by Esama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visionary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782338) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 




End file.
